


this feelin that remains

by thescyfychannel



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blatant nod to 4chords, Eridan the Photographer, F/M, Humanstuck, Karkat cannot deal with this shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescyfychannel/pseuds/thescyfychannel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are Eridan Ampora, and you think you're in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this feelin that remains

      You are Eridan Ampora—tall, awkward, and the best photographer in the county (according to yourself). Even if you were just starting out, even if most of your clientele was family and friends that threw the odd job your way, you knew that there was no one better. Your roommate claims that you're prone to idiocy, but you know that _he's_ prone to terrible taste. Except in roommates, of course.

  
      She is Kanaya Maryam, lithe, graceful, and utterly lovely. Her smiles could make stone hearts melt, you're certain of it, and from the moment you saw her, you knew that you were completely and totally gone on her.

      She is Kanaya Maryam, Amateur Fashion Designer (to your amateur photographer), and, as your first "real" job, she deserves the capital letters. Her designs seem ordinary, bordering on plain, even, until you see them on the models, on the makeshift runway that the two of you cobbled together somehow. She makes things come to life, and her outfits went from run of the mill to breathtaking, and it was impossible to decide if you were paying her homage or committing sacrilege.

  
  
      You are Eridan Ampora, and you are annoying your roommate yet again—"You don't _understand_ , Kar, she's completely lovvely—" and he's more than fed up—"Shut the FUCK up, Ampora, I swear, if I have to hear ONE more goddamn word about Kanaya Maryam, I will move in with Sollux fucking CAPTOR." Unfortunately for him, these threats are empty, and you both know it. So Karkat sticks to grumbling, and you go on and on about the color of her eyes and the grace and delicacy of her every movement.

  
      You are Karkat Vantas, and if you have to hear _one_ _more word_ from your asshole of a roommate, you are going to blow a fucking gasket.

  
      You are Eridan Ampora, and you are stuttering over your words as you hand back your photographs from the shoot. Your attempt to ask her out on a date turns out to be thoroughly pointless (she's distracted the second she sees the pictures), but the way her jade green eyes light up when you point out her best designs and the way they looked under the different lights is more than worth it.

  
      You are Kanaya Maryam, and you first photography shoot has been an absolute success. As shy and awkward as your photographer seemed to be, he really did know his business. And as the two of you look over the pictures together, his voice grows stronger, and the intensity in his violet eyes as he spoke of his work and hopes for the future seems rather nice. The photos he brought back completely blew your expectations out of the water, and you find yourself smiling at him more and more. That blush isn't that bad either.

  
      You are Eridan Ampora, and the girl of your dreams has just asked you to dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the Ask Blog Stories Project, written as a gift for witheverywakingbreath and c-sec-archangel who are the mods of Ask the Sylph and Prince (http://askthesylphandprince.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eu2iv-vMKT8 ((There She Goes - The La's))


End file.
